legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
Ishiza (LL)
"Ishiza" is the eleventh episode of Legoland Season 1. It is the standard episode length of 40 minutes. This page contains spoilers. Brief Synopsis An ancient manifest given to Legoland by the Cligates reveals a path to an ancient super computer. Meanwhile, Dr. Pittman once again helps the Crystallines by stealing satellite communications equipment. Plot A fun day at Legoland... James , Mitch and Dave are on there way to the Iso Temple . They arrive and see Jack, Luther and John in Jacks mini cryptography lab. Jack calls everyone over and everyone asks what this is all about. Jack explains to them all that him, Luther and John have been working for quite a while now and have finally decrypted the manifest given to them by the Cligates. John then says that it is not a manifest, its a map. Luther says that it is describing some kind of ancient system or network. Jack then reveals that they are planning an away mission to go and see what is at the location of the map. After all, Legoland is all about exploring the universe. The whole team is excited and are really eager to go. The intro sequence and titles then appear. Dr. Pittman is in his cabin. Once again he is on his computer communicating with the Crystallines below the surface of the planet. He tells them that he should of been on duty 5 minutes ago so he does not have long. They tell him that they have a very important mission for him to do today. He asks if it is the last one. They reply ad say yes and then they will have everything they need to destroy Legoland once and for all. An announcement on Legolands PA System calls Dr. Pittman to the genetics lab. He tells the Crystallines that he must go but will be back soon to receive the mission. He exits his computer and leaves his cabin to go to his job. Jack assembles the team that would go and follow the map. Jack would be the leader and commander of the mission, James would be the head science, John would be the pilot and an investigator, Dave would be a scientist ad investigator, Slick will provide additional science knowledge, Luther will be the head cryptologist and Mitch would provide equipment and weapons for defence if needs be. They all get their equipment and board the Transport Shuttle. The ship takes off, jumps to warp and follows the map. In the genetics lab, Dr. Pittman had locked all of the enterances to the lab, Noah was not sceduled to be in as he was on a different away mission to colect DNA samples. The doctor uses the computer in the lab to securly contact the Crystallines below the surface. He says is ready to recive the mission from them. They tell him that they need to get some comunications equipment. He says that will be quite hard be he will try. He then enquires about when the take over will happen, they say very soon, when it happens he will be spared. He thanks them and prepares to go and steal the equipment. On board the Transport Shuttle the team agree that soon they should make a bigger ship as they continue to go on aeay misions. The team then approtch the system where it is said to be, the Ankonian System. They drop out of warp and look out of the main window. They see they system but it appears not to be up to date with Legolands steller maps. John says the ship is detecting a hotch podge of different radiation originating from the centre of the system. James says he is detecting a huge gravametric distortion and multipule spatial anomalys. Dave says oh my god as he revealed to the rest of the team that the system did not have a sun in its centre but a black hole. Walter said astonishingly that the planet was orbitting it, this was impossible. Jack told John to stablilse the ship and to slow down to Ion Thrusters. John shouts that the geavmentric distortions are becoming too strong and thatey are compriminsing the structural intergrity of the ship. Dave shouts that it is no use and theat they were in the process of falling into the black hole. Mitch shouts that hes using the escape pod tyo get out of here. Walter exclamis tha is no use, it will not escae the gravitational pull of the black hole. Jack says that he sees a planet just in front of them, its the planet on the map, Ankoni. He orders John and Dave to try and pilot the ship to land on it using the black holes gravity to pull them into it. They says that they will try, Mitch says that they better try hard. James tells them to provide all power to the Ion Thruster for a super burst, it should be enough to get them to land on the planet. Slick says that it wont be enough. Jack orders them to divert all power, even from life support. John questions that order. Jack says that he would rather asxphieate then be spagetified. They reluctanlty agree. James shouts now and the ship veers out of the way of the black hole and lands on the planet. The ships incredible velocity causes it to slam into the planets surface damaging it. Back at Legoland, Dr. Pittman proceeds to make his way down to the engineering bay. Many scientists are hard at work there. He finds the tempory head of engineering there since James is away, his name is Lorenzo. Dr. Pittman asks him for a large comunications array. He asks what it is for. The doctor says that it does not matter, its just a small project. Lorenzo repeates small project and then says that they dont just have large dishes laying around the bay. The doctor asks him again that he just needs to borrow one quiclky and then he will return it. Lorenzo says that he needs to file a request for one to be built and then it needs to go on the waiting list. Dr. Pittman shouts and just says he really needs one. Lorenzo asks him why he is s appricensive. Lorenzo just shouts fine and walks off back to the lab without completing the mission he was given. On the planet Ankoni the team wake up badly hurt, the Transport Shuttle is completly destroyed. Jack goes around offering medical assistance while the scientists try to astablish what the hell is going on here. Walter says that this planet is doing the impossible, is also impossible how they all survived the crash with only cuts and brusios, the whole hull of the Transport Shuttle was ripped to shreds. Jack admits that it is very strange but says that all that is important is to find a way off the planet alive. Dave says its impossible, even if we had a Trans Warp Coil, the forces in action are just too strong. John adds on that it is a micrle the planet is still in orbit. Luther calls the group over to something that he has found. He has found a cave but it is lined with some sort of characters just like the ones in the manifest. As the team has no way of getting off the planet they decide to explore it and see if they can find the ancient computer/network that was said to be on here. On a ridge, The G-man is seen watching the group as they enter the cave. Back at Legoland Dr. Pittman is once again in comunication with the Crystallines using his Signal Scrambler. They are annoyed tha he has failedthem. They tell him that if they dont help him they will kill him when they take over Legoland. The doctor says that they dont just have everything they need lying around and what they do have is hard to get. He then asks what to do, the Crystallines tell him to steal the Main Transmitter Dish. They say that if he objects that he would be killed. The doctor reluctantly agrees and shuts down the transmittion when he heres a knock at the door. He quickly shuts down his laptop and opens the door. Susanne Gates is there, she asks why the door was locked. Dr. Pittman says that he just prefered it locked. She looked at him weirdly, she then proceeded to ask who he was tallkng to. He saids that he was not talking to anyone. Shen then says that she definatly heared him talking. He says that he was just recording his log before demanding what she wants. She hands over some chemicals and tell him that Noah wanted them ready before he got back from his away mission. Dr. Pittman takes them and shuts the door. Susanne Gates returns to the chemical lab and tells Billy Han that she thinks that Susanne Gates is a very strange. Billy Han laughs and asks if they want another game of Laser Hedron after work, she agrees and tells him that she bets she will beat him again. On Ankoni, the away team have entered the cave and have prodeeded to go down into the planet. Walter says to James that he isdetecting a large electrical energy reading originating from below the surface. The team find what appears to be a giant crevice seperating the team from the next cave. Mitch shouts well what now. Suddenly rock start to float in mid air and begin to trave backwards are forwards alomng the crevice. Jack says that I guess they better cross it. Luther agrees, he says that he has just decryped more characters and it says that the challanges must be completed before they can acess the network. Each member of the team clampers them selfs onto a rock and atempts to cross it. James is astounded to detect no kind of field holding the rock up. Walter does not beleive it and keeps trying with his Scanner. John just says its magic. Dave says that everything on this planet is impossible. All of the team get to the other side in once piece and continue down the tunnel. Dr. Pittman is seen getting some food from the little outlet at the main space port. He then sitts down and watches the ships enter and exit the facility. Suddenly a small explosion occurs behind the main command room causing the Main Transmitter Dish tower to collaps. All of the Command Crew rush to see whats happened while some scientists and engineers atempt to fix it. Dr. Pittman still sits there looking guilty for a moment before rushing over to help. He says he will take the dish to the engineering bay to be repaired. He dragges it off into a small shuttle and takes it to a cave where he hides it. He then fly back and puts the shuttle back where it belongs before rushing back to the genetics lab. The group advance through the cave towards a large room underground. James says to Walter that energy reading is increasing the further they go down. Jack asks them to closly monitor it until we reach the source. The whole group arrives in a large room. On the floor is a large amount of shiny looking sheets of metal. The walls of the chamber appears to be lined with Laser weapon. Suddenly one of the fires a laser bolt and it blasts a bit of the floor. Mitch shouts "You want to mess with me" Jack tells him to calm down and lower his weapon. Slick wonders how on earth there is all this artificialy stuff built down here when there are no signs of life. Luther suggests that there once was but now it has left. His Molecular Dating Device says that it is thousands of years old, even the laser technology. Dave picks up a sheet of the reflective metal and looks at it closly. Suddenly a laser weapon fires at him, John dive in to push him out of the way but does not reach him. They all beleive he is dead but see that the metal did not melt, insted it reflected the laser bolt. Suddenly all of the weapons power up, Jack demands for everyone to pick up a sheets and use it as a shield to get to the other side. James says its just like a game of Laser Hedron. The lasers start firing rapidly and the whole team uses the shields to deflect them and get to the other side. In his cabin Dr. Pittman makes another comunication to the Crystallines. He tells them that he has done it and got the comunications equipment. They tell him good work and say that he will be rewarded. They then tell him to waint until they next send a Communications Request to him, them they will comence the takeover. He agrees and shuts the laptop. He then looks out of his cabin windown on the damaged main space port and wanders if what he is doing is right. On Ankoni the team finally reach the source of the electrical energy. They have past the test and survived; just getting onto the planet was a test in itself. Jack then says, well this is it.They are standing on a ledge overlooking a giant super computer It extended miles across in all directions. The primary colum extended infron of them like skyscraper. The thing was a network of wires and flishing lights. When they arrived in the chamber it lit up and spoke. It said welcome intrepid explorers. Jack said "hello who ever you are, my name is Jack of Legoland 7, a part of the Galactic Federation, please identify yourself." The computer spoke and said that she is a super computer known as Ishiza Alpha. James asks why and how she was built. Ishiza Alpha says that she was built many mileniua ago by a race that has no name. She was built to serve as a data bank, to know everything. Dave shouts out if she really does know everything. Luther says that she must, it managed to keep this planet in orbit of a black hole. John says that it also saved us from death. Jack says that it is the most amasing thing he has ever seen. James asks it if Quantum Leap is possible, it says it is possible but impossible for humans to do as they are so primitive. Suddenly the whole planet starts to shake. Mitch asks what the hell is happening. Ishiza Alpha says that she is destablasing the orbit. Jack shout why, he says that they will die. It says that she is the most powerful and important thing in the universe and must not fall into enemy hands. Ishiza Alpha says that she has been in orbit of this black hole for milenia as a security measure, if any one tried to take it over she could destroy it along with everyone on and around the planet. Luther assures her Ishiza Alpha that they are not taking it over and would leave happily. She says that its not Legoland they are afraid of, its something that Legoland will unlish into the region of space that means she mus destroy her self. Walter asks how she can possibly know that. She answers by saying that she knows everything, even the future. Slick asks why she has not destroyed her self eariler. She says that she could not destroy her self until she could pass a message directly to another speechies. Jack asks what the messages is. Ishiza Alpha tells them that there is another. James demands for her to elaborae. She says that there is another super computer just lik her out there. Now that the message has been passed on she can destroy her self to keep the universe safe. Dave shout what about us? James shouts for her to answer one last question, who will Legoland release into the region of space. Ishiza Alpha fixes the obliterated Transport Shuttle and teleports them all onto it. Just as Ishiza Alpha begins to fall pas the event horizon she says that the race Legoland will release into this area of space is known as the Hackabots. She then uses her last piece of strength to push the craft well beyond safe boundiries of the black hole. The team watch as the planet falls in and the black hole eats it up. They then fly back to Legoland. The team arrive back at Legoland and return to their original posts. The Command Crew tell Jsck that the Main Transmitter Dish is undergoing repair and at the moment they are using emergancy Scanners. Mitch gos to Jacks office and wishes to speak to him, he lets him in. Mitch tells him that they have a major suspicion on who they think it is who is sabatourging Legoland. The final scene is of the Iso Temple. The camera pases through the dark cave panning over the ancient technology. The final image is of the characters on the wall saying Hackabots. The episodes ends there. Category:Legoland Episodes Season 1